


What's my age again?

by buttercreamfrosting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, can be seen as platonic or romantic, i mean it's a first meeting so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreamfrosting/pseuds/buttercreamfrosting
Summary: “They don’t sound like they’re in high school,” Tetsurou says. “But you on the other hand, maybe you should loosen up more, like a real high schooler.”Nailed it.----In honor of May 6th, the day that Karasuno and Nekoma, and therefore Kuroo and Tsukishima, meet for the first time.





	What's my age again?

**Author's Note:**

> So, today is May 6th, the day KuroTsuki first met. (I learned this like a week ago. Whoops. I'm a bad fan.)
> 
> Here's an experimental drabble to commemorate it. Hope you enjoy!

_Talk to him._

Right, but what the hell was he supposed to say?

Sometimes Tetsurou wishes that the voice in the back of his head would be a bit more helpful in the _how_ department when it decides to give him crazy ideas. He’s pretty good at coming up with stuff on the fly, if he does say so himself, and it usually works out in his favor. The words tend to come out of his mouth before he even registers what he’s saying and the next thing he knows, people are looking at him like he’s the coolest, most genius person on the planet. 

In short, he knows how to bullshit his way through a situation.

(The only person this hardly ever works on is Kenma, but he’s a special case. He’s known Tetsurou forever and, frankly, he sees through everyone’s shit.)

Still, though, it would be nice to be able to form a plan once in a while; especially now. Tall Glasses Kid looks like he would rather be anywhere but in this excitement filled gymnasium and Tetsurou has a feeling that if he says the wrong thing, Glasses Kid might never want to speak to him again. Not that they are actually guaranteed that opportunity, or anything. Tetsurou would merely feel better knowing that he’d successfully used his one chance to leave a not terrible impression.

Why would Tetsurou want this?

Well, he is intrigued.

Glasses clearly knows what he’s doing on the court. There’s nothing particularly bad about his playing. He seems to have a knack for strategy—something to which Tetsurou can proudly relate—though its effectiveness is nowhere near Kenma’s level, and his movements do show that he knows proper volleyball technique. He’s just not trying very hard, if at all, which is a shame because Glasses has a lot of potential.

Again, Tetsurou is intrigued, and—oh, what do you know? There he is, standing not a meter away, back to Tetsurou, looking at Inuoka and Shrimpy, who are jumping around excitedly and seemingly speaking in tongues.

It’s such a refreshing sight, youngsters being all enthusiastic and stuff. Reminds him of the good ol’ days, when he would proudly declare that he would dominate Nationals.

_Jesus, Tetsurou, you’re only two years older than them._

Well, Voice in the Back of Tetsurou’s Head, what can he say? He’s an old man at heart.

(Which Yaku has pointed out repeatedly, the bastard.)

Tetsurou edges over to the side a bit to try to get a peek at Glasses’ face. Not surprisingly, he’s scowling. “Stick up his ass” seems like an accurate description.

“What the heck are they talking about?”

_So, Glasses talks to himself. Cute._

This is probably a good opportunity for Tetsurou to swoop in like the suave cat he is and say something clever.

(He would rather not be compared to cats. He’s allergic to them. Ironically, nothing seems to fit better, so he just goes with it these days.)

“They don’t sound like they’re in high school,” Tetsurou says. His voice comes out silky smooth and he can feel the sly grin fitting itself perfectly on his face. If he’s at all nervous—which he most definitely is, now that Glasses has turned to look him directly in the eye—he is confident that it doesn’t show. Like he said, he’s a good bullshitter.

“But you on the other hand,” Tetsurou continues, “maybe you should loosen up more, like a real high schooler.”

_Nailed it._

Without missing a beat, Glasses turns away and says, “I’m not good at that sort of thing.”

_Ah, so the kid lacks confidence. Good to know._

“Hmm?” Tetsurou muses, as Glasses walks away with a quick bow of his head, scowl never having left his face.

Tetsurou can feel his grin getting wider. “Ah, youth.”

Well, that went about as expected. It’s not like Tetsurou thought that Glasses would suddenly fall victim to his charms. Sure, he got snubbed, but at least Glasses looked him in the eye and gave him some sort of a response. Tetsurou even learned something about him, which is a success in his book.

It’s a faraway dream, but maybe someday he will meet Glasses again and _actually_ get him to let go of that stick in his ass. Maybe they can even be friends. The mere thought of that sends a rush of warmth through Tetsurou’s chest and he’s glad he’s been grinning this whole time because now he can’t stop.

At the very least, there is the slight possibility of seeing him again at Nationals for a true Battle of the Trash Heap. For now, though, Tetsurou will have to be satisfied with what he got today.

(Belatedly, Tetsurou realizes that it’s comments like “Ah, youth” that make Yaku call him an old fart. He sure hopes Glasses didn’t hear that bit because it’s hypocritical of him to tell someone to act their age when he, himself, is often incapable of doing so.)


End file.
